full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacque Rhodes
In the The Anti-Gang there are a lot of people. The dispossessed, the socially ostracised, the cast offs and the betrayed: yet despite the stigma against them sometimes the fear the gang generates is well deserved. One of the five main leaders of The Anti-gang Jacque Rhodes is a text book example of why people are afraid of the gang. Brutal, sociopathic and while intellectually and physically brilliant, he is a individual who relishes not only in non-conformity and chaos. Characteristics * Name: Jacque Rhodes * Aliases: French * Age: 18 * Hair: Orange * Eyes: Blue * Likes: Chaos, girls, causing mischief, carving people up, knives * Dislikes: Rules, regulations, being told no * Family: Parents (Scared of him), Father (City Council Member) Appearance A tall teen standing it at 6'2ft, he posses a powerful if wiry build, being extremely cut in terms of appearance: which can be easily hidden by clothing. Still he is blessed with a handsome face, winning smile, cool blue eyes and bright orange hair which is slicked back with the side of his head shaved. He also possessed of long arms and rather thin hips, giving his rather average shoulders a much stronger look. Casual In casual clothing Jacque is quite average although is particular about his long sleeved shirts, and black jeans. He often has these long sleeved shirts with a white torso and differing coloured sleeves which he will change up when bored. He is quite a spartan person who does not seek attention, rather to watch. Background Jacque is a man of mystery. Formerly a member of the Ten in his second year, Jacque's violent and at times random psychotic bullying got him kicked out of the group soon after he joined: although he insists he left of his own accord. Famous for being frugal with his power being a member of the Ten gave him, he famously used it to force students to fight each other for his amusement in return for giving them more freedom at school. Still once out he was very quick to cozy up to the Anti-gang and despite initial disgust for a former member of the Ten Jacque quickly cemented himself as a key member of the gang, being the guy everyone liked... until he was in charge. Once he collected his own gang Jacque quickly became a pariah at the school, although he never directly got involved with any of the actual bullying: instead watching and using his influence over people to provide alibies for his gang mates. A true sociopath while he could act the model student Jacque was one of the first and most willing members to move the gang from simple anti social behaviour to hardcore criminal activities. Using his dads status as a city council member to be immune to punishment and wisely operating behind the scenes he was Helen Marley to restart the drug trade in the city on a low down: with him masterminding getting several members of the police force hooked on drugs. Still Jacque stayed in school and did his work, and appeared to be a disturbed if model student. Still as soon as the Elementals arrived on the scene Jacque was worried that they would go after his gang: and he was right after they began fighting off other gang leaders own goons who liked to be more loud in how they went about things. Still he would get his latest girlfriend shortly after in the form of the ever defiant Eliza 'Liza' Marenette who he roped in with honeyed words. He had watched her studied her, and as a means of getting some enjoyment as he stressed out about the Elementals he took his time to break her for his own amusement. This would bite him in the arse when Steel stormed into his hideout in a rundown arcade and laid the smackdown on him and his whole gang. He would corner Jacque telling him how he should not abuse his girlfriend: with Jacque only being saved at the last minute by Vale Hound who arrived with her first bought magic to fight Steel. Capturing Steel the pair gloated and took times beating up the hero, before Jacque left to go teach his girlfriend not to fraternize with the enemy. Still as he arrived and tried to kill her she somehow disappeared in the bathroom. He was later defeated by another metal elemental Maleen the malleable queen not knowing it was his girlfriend Eliza. Personality The predator you never see coming. Jacque is a sociopath born and true, who in his youth never once saw his rather open minded parents try to restrain their son. Taking advantage of this in all the wrong ways Jacque became completely dethatched from others and reveled in causing mischief and mayhem. Indeed Jacque personality is the product of people not enforcing rules to allow him to grow, but as he never had anyone to guide him he is a individual who came to delight in all the wrong things. Still that growth also fed into his intelligence. Jacque is smart, cunning and if anything excellent at reading people. He is prone to watching and can appear very quiet, often talking in very short sentences which summaries his mood or views on things. He takes great care to hide his more darker tendencies projecting a aura of a quiet hard worker, but deep down he loves nothing more than manipulating people to do things for him. Still at his core Jacque loves chaos and just causing messes. Its the main reason he loves power, as rather seeking power for the sake of power he wants authority to create the most chaos. This is the main motivator behind him picking up chaos magic. In in his own words he likes to keep things interesting. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Chaos magic:' Like many members of the anti gang, Jacque takes up mage craft as a means of keeping the gang in the game. Unlike others he takes up the highly unpredictable chaos magic which has no set effect and while can do anything he can imagine, can at other times cause random effects ranging from a cat turning into a dog, he himself switching genders and then back, to even a chair randomly catching fire. Really anything can happen... and he likes it that way. Skills *'Manipulation:' Arguably his greatest skill Jacque is gifted with a innate charisma and can easily manipulate people into doing things for him. *'Fighting:' While appearing wiry Jacque is very *'Academia:' Despite his hidden savagery Jacque is very invested in his academic future, and has rather good grades which he makes look even more impressive by trying to lower others. Equipment *'Knife of infinite cutting:' One of the first magical artifacts that Anti-Gang acquire, Jacque took it early on before learning magic and used it to defend himself against Steel, with it being one of the few things that can damage him. Relationships Gallery Trivia * Voice Actor Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Gang Category:Villians